


Under the Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canonverse. Arthur ends up under the mistletoe with Alfred. Mentions of GerIta and Franada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

Arthur stood by the snacks table, drink in hand, scanning the crowd of partygoers. It was the nations' annual Christmas. It was a tradition among the nations and they all took turns hosting. This year it was Feliciano's turn and the cheerful nation had gone all out for his party. The house was decorated festively, with tinsel being hang along top edges of the wall with lights on them as well. The Christmas tree, decorated with white lights and red and gold ornaments, stood proud and tall by the roaring fireplace.

The food was as grand as the decorations. There was ample food and there was variety among it. A person could find a least one thing they would like. There was a variety as drinks as well. Feliciano had hired a very skilled bartender who could make the simplest and most complex drinks. From a Long Iced Tea to a Sex on the Beach, you were guaranteed to end up with something you liked.

All the nations greeted and talked to each warmly. From Arthur's vantage point could everything clearly. He saw Feliciano desperately trying every tactic to try to get Ludwig underneath the mistletoe. It was working, he managed to get several kisses from Ludwig. Across the room, he could see Francis doing his usual hobby: flirting. This time his target was Matthew and the poor boy was blushing probably the sexual innuendos that Francis was saying to him.

Arthur wasn't in a grumpy mood per say, but he was actually planning on staying home today. Much often at these parties he ended drinking too much for his own (Though he vehemently denies that he is a lightweight when it comes to beer). 

It was actually Alfred who had pestered him to come. He remembers their conversation clearly.

~

Arthur was sitting in his living room, enjoying a nice cup of tea before. He goes to take a sip, but is interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Letting out a sigh, he sets his teacup down and answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Artie! How are ya?"

"I was perfectly fine before you called. What do you want now?"

"Gee, why so harsh? I was calling to see if you were going to the Christmas party."

Why did Alfred have an interest in his attendance to the party? It wasn't like his his attendance was going to affect Alfred's. Alfred attended every single party. He was a social butterfly after all.

"No. I will attending this year."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I choose to spend my time in a comfortable manner, rather than getting drunk with a bunch of other countries."

"Oh please. That's the fun part! Besides, it is always fun seeing and teasing you."

 

Arthur stopped at that. What did Alfred mean by that? That he actually enjoyed spending time with him. Arthur already knew that he himself was harboring feelings for his ex-colony. But he thought that Alfred wouldn't return his feelings. 

Arthur contemplated his response a little while longer, then sighed.

"I'll go but I assure you it isn't because of you. I simply changed my own mind."

Alfred chuckled. "Sure you did. Any way see you there!". And with that, Alfred hung up.

~

And now Arthur was at the party, not socializing with anyone. If the idiot went through all the trouble to convince him to come, the least he could do is to at least talk with Arthur.

Right now, Alfred was chatting with Kiku, probably about some new video game or movie that had come out. At the same time, he was scarfing down candy canes and miraculously not choking. Alfred's habits were to something to marvel at or, in Arthur's opinion, to be disgusted at.

Taking the last sip of his punch, he went to the snack table to get some more. He grabbed some snacks as well as taking a few cookies.

He sighed. Why did he come he come to this party? He would have much preferred to to be at home, reading a book, probably A Christmas Carol, and drinking a up of tea before going to bed. He would've much preferred that than practically being a wallflower at a party that he was convinced to go to by the person he liked so much.

Ah, he sometimes hated life.

On cue almost, the previously mentioned person hugged him from behind, almost making him spill his drink.

"Hey Artie! How are ya? Enjoying the party?", Alfred asked.

"It was fine until you came. Let go, Alfred!", he replied, wrestling himself out of Alfred's strong grasp.

Alfred laughed. "Easy there. It was just a simple hug. Stop being such such a Scoorge and get into the Christmas spirit!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Alfred. Don't give me that. You probably only wanted me here so that you could have someone to bother."

Alfred was taken aback. "That isn't true. I wanted you here because I enjoy your company."

That made Arthur stop and think. Alfred enjoyed his company? He hasn't hear that since before the Revolutionary War.

He blushed and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Well then. I supposed that coming here wasn't a bad thing after all." 

Alfred smiled warmly. 

"Hey, Arthur, look up."

Arthur looked up at the ceiling. Right above where he and Alfred was standing, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

The blush on Arthur's face turned darker and ,when he looked back at Alfred, he had a light blush as well.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, neither sure what to do. 

Finally, Alfred broke the silence.

"Arthur."

"Yes?", he replied.

Alfred leaned in and kissed Arthur.

This caught Arthur completely off guard. At first he thought that maybe his was a dream, but realized this was real. Alfred was kissing him. Under the mistletoe. It was sorta cheesy for a first kiss, but he didn't mind.

He kissed back instead, fully enjoying the softness and taste of Alfred's lips against his. He ignored the party around the, no caring if other nations saw. When they both pulled back, Arthur wasn't sure what to do or say.

He found himself asking, "What was that for?"

Alfred blushed. "Uh, I mean we were under the mistletoe so it was tradition...."

Oh. Right. Of course it was tradition for two people to kiss under the mistletoe. It was nothing special. Arthur cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Oh. That makes sense."

"But, that was only half the reason."

Now Arthur was confused. "Why do you mean by half?

Alfred cleared his throat. "Even though we were under the mistletoe, that was more of an excuse to kiss you. I guess what I am trying to say is I love you, Arthur."  
Arthur was shocked when Alfred said those words. He loved him? It never occurred to Arthur that his ex-charge was harboring feelings for him. 

"Do you really mean it?" Arthur asked. "This isn't a prank, is it?"

Alfred shook his head. "Of course not. I would never lie to you."

"Then I feel the same."

Now it was Alfred's turn to be surprised. "Huh?"

Arthur smiled. "I love you as well, Alfred."

Arthur was then picked up by an excited Alfred and spun around. This earned them looks from the other countries, some amused, others curious.

"Alfred! Put me down!"

Alfred stopped spinning them and grinned at Arthur. "I don't know I like holding you like this."

"Well, I don't like you spinning me around put me down."

Alfred set him back onto the ground. 

"Thank you."

"So we're dating now, right?", Alfred asked.

"Yes, love." Arthur reached up to give Alfred a kiss.

Christmas parties weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for the 2014 USUK Secret Santa on Tumblr. Request was for mistletoe kisses.


End file.
